neonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stale Muffin
Stale Muffin is the hidden and true main antagonist of Battle For The Grosseries,he was a member of Team Japanese and got eliminated in Dice Of Reposting with 3 votes. Appearance Stale Muffin appears to be a moldy chocolate muffin with a green slime on the right side of his head,he has a top left part of his top bitten and some crumbs on his body. Personality Stale Muffin first started acting nice and somewhat weird since Falling Milk Crates,but as of Muffin-In-The Box,his personality changed,he started being sneaky. When he went missing in the final round,the final path of grosseries picked their milk crates. When Crusty Chocolate Bar opened his milk crate,Stale Muffin was caught cheating by Vile Machine,he explained everything to the host,which later got his team up for elimination. In Dice Of Reposting,he was resulted eliminated with 3 votes. He failed rejoining in The Mysterious Cheater,Plushy Heart's Rampage and Welcome Back,Partner!,which led him to become more of a psycho and less of a normal contestant. In The Epic Conflict,he was soon being revealed as the hidden and true main antagonist after kicking Clocker Of Losers in the stairs which later killed him,he even got arrested in the ending of the episode. Relationships Allies Vile Machine Stale Muffin was friends with Vile Machine since the first episode,but soon becomes enemies after being eliminated. [[Team Japanese|'His Team']] Even through Stale Muffin did not interact with other members from his team,he may possibly like his team as well. Awful Waffle He might be possibly friends with Awful Waffle despite both being baked foods,even both almost sharing a similar personality. Enemies Vile Machine Stale Muffin later becomes enemies with Vile Machine after his elimination in Dice Of Reposting,even despite his absence in the episode. Clocker Of Losers His arch-enemy,killed him in the final episode by kicking him in the stairs. Snot N Pepper He might be enemies with them just because they escaped the bottom 2 in their team's second elimination. Rotten Egg He might be enemies with him,because he rejoined first. Sticky Soda He might be enemies with him because he rejoined second. Spotty Zit Cream He might be enemies with her because she rejoined last. Stinki He might be enemies with him because he did not expect that he could win BFTG. Everyone Else After Spotty Zit Cream's rejoin in Welcome,Back Partner!,he becomes enemies with everyone else,just because no one voted for him to rejoin the game,which led him to become more of a psycho and a criminal. Trivia * Due to the rejoins,he is the lowest ranking male in BFTG. * In his cartoonized version,his right arm is larger than his left arm. * He is the third grossery to be eliminated. * He is the second member from Team Japanese to be eliminated,the first being Spotty Zit Cream. * He had his gender confirmed since Episode 1. * His muffin top might act like his hair. * He will not compete in Season 2,unless,he ranked 32nd. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grosseries Category:BFTG Characters Category:Season 1 Grosseries